2006–07 Tampa Bay Lightning season
The 2006–07 Tampa Bay Lightning season was the 14th National Hockey League season in Tampa Bay, Florida. The Lightning hoped to rebound from their disappointing first round exit in 2005–06. After head coach John Tortorella ripped his goaltenders during the 2006 playoffs,McKenzie, Bob, Grahame thrown under the bus, tsn.ca, April 28, 2006, Accessed February 6, 2007. the Lightning pinned their hopes on Marc Denis, acquired from the Columbus Blue Jackets during the off-season. Two Lightning players represented the Eastern Conference at the 55th National Hockey League All-Star Game in Dallas, Texas: Martin St. Louis scored a goal in the game, while Vincent Lecavalier recorded an assist.2007 All Star Game box score, espn.com, accessed February 6, 2007. Regular season Season standings Game log October Record: 5–6–0; home: 3–4–0; road: 2–2–0 November Record: 8–5–2; home: 4–3–0; road: 4–2–2 December Record: 5–8–0; home: 3–4–0; road: 2–4–0 January Record: 9–4–0; home: 2–2–0; road: 7–2–0 February Record: 9–2–2; home: 6–1–1; road: 3–1–1 March Record: 7–7–0; home: 3–3–0; road: 4–4–0 April Record: 1–1–1; home: 0–1–0; road: 1–0–1 Playoffs The Tampa Bay Lightning ended the 2006–07 regular season as the Eastern Conference's seventh seed. Eastern Conference Quarter-finals: vs. (2) New Jersey Devils New Jersey wins series 4–2 Player stats |- | class="toccolors" |'Goaltending' |- | |- |} |- | class="toccolors"| Goaltending |- | |- |} Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/- = plus/minus; PIM = Penalty minutes; PPG = Power-play goals; SHG = Short-handed goals; GWG = Game-winning goals MIN = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T/OT = Ties/Overtime losses; GA = Goals-against; GAA = Goals-against average; SO = Shutouts; SA = Shots against; SV = Shots saved; SV% = Save percentage; Awards and records Records Milestones Vincent Lecavalier reached 50 goals in a single season and becomes the highest, single-season goal scorer in Lightning history, surpassing Brian Bradley's previous record of 42 goals in a single season. Transactions The Lightning were involved in the following transactions during the 2006–07 season.NHL Insider - Offseason Trades, nhl.com, accessed December 2, 2006.NHL Insider - Free Agent Signings, nhl.com, accessed December 2, 2006. Trades Free agents | valign="top" | |} Waivers | valign="top" | |} Draft picks Tampa's picks at the 2006 NHL Entry Draft in Vancouver, British Columbia.2006 NHL Entry Draft Results nhl.com - accessed November 20, 2006. The Lightning picked 15th overall. Through a series of trades, Tampa had only four picks at this draft. Farm teams Springfield Falcons The Falcons are the Lightning's top affiliate in the American Hockey League for the third year. Johnstown Chiefs The Chiefs are Tampa Bay's ECHL affiliate for the 2006–07 season. See also *2006–07 NHL season References *'Player stats:' Tampa Bay Lightning player stats on espn.com *'Game log:' Tampa Bay Lightning game log on espn.com *'Team standings:' NHL standings on espn.com Goaltenders: • • Defensemen • • • • • • • Forwards • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Category:Tampa Bay Lightning seasons Category:2006 in hockey Category:2007 in hockey